Talk:Stonecutters 2014 Event/@comment-24826629-20140604223454/@comment-25021853-20140607112349
Good to know. I'd stopped checking my Conform-O-Meter once I'd gotten it solidly at 5 stars (I did have it dip a few times due to having to send criminal characters on crime jobs for quests, and having neighbors graffiti buildings while I slept so I was not able to remove it promptly, but then I built a ridonculous number of training walls and my Righteousness rating has stayed solidly at 5 stars, as well as my overall rating). I did check my Gulp'N'Blow payout in the past, to get a rough estimate, but that only gets you an estimate to the nearest%, and rounded up at that. I did use one of my Mark II Frink egg generators to get a more accurate estimate recently, good to 0.2% as it pays out 500 cash, but now that the Conform-O-Meter shows the total bonus to two digits after the decimal point (good, since White Picket Fence sections give 0.05% bonus) I can see what my current bonus is precisely. So glad they added this (probably part of the recent update for the Stonecutters Event). I too, can confirm that over 100% bonus is possible (mine is 419.90% right now, giving me 780 cash on each of my blue houses that normally pay out 150 cash, gonna buy 2 WPF sections to get it to an even 420.00% now that I can see exactly what it is to 1/100 of a percent). I was nervous when I got close too 100%, not sure if the next item I bought to boost it would make me hit the 100% wall but not go over and waste some of the bonus I paid for. When was getting close I switched to buying some more White Picket Fence sections and then tapping on a matured building and seeing if I got over 100% bonus, or if it would stop going up. Some of the premium decorations are a better value than others for boosting your bonus. I bought a lot of different percentage boosting decorations, mostly 40 doughnut items that gave 2.00%, and White Picket Fence sections that give 0.05% for 1 doughnut (or 2.00% bonus for 40 W.P.F. sections) before I finally got to unlock the Jet Engine Bike (2.00% bonus for only 30 Doughnuts!!!). Since then I did the math, crunched the numbers, and of all the regularly available percentage boosting decorations the Jet Engine Bike is the best value (the Whale is the worst at only 7.00% for 300 Doughnuts, for the same 300 Doughnuts you could buy 10 Jet Engine Bikes and get 20.00%!!! Although, the Whale can be placed in the water, useful if you are out of land space to place bonus boosting decorations). I now have a huge farm of Jet Engine Bikes in my South East corner of my town, I just wish I'd saved my doughnuts till I'd unlocked the Jet Engine Bike. Maybe if I get ambitious I'll add a table of decorations that boost your bonus to this wiki, listing the percentage boost per doughnut (or maybe doughnuts per percentage boost) and have them in ranked, or sortable by doughnuts/percent boost.